


if you wish upon a star

by sweetsindle



Series: The Kuroshitsuji Disney Retellings Verse [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Pinocchio (1940)
Genre: Angela is the Blue Fairy, Based on the Disney ver of Pinocchio, Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy Tale Retellings, Family Bonding, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Guardian Angels, Magic, Multi, Parenthood, Pinocchio Retelling, Sebastian is Jiminy Cricket, The Phantomhive Twins are both Pinocchio, Vincent is Gepetto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21654337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetsindle/pseuds/sweetsindle
Summary: ᴀғᴛᴇʀ ʙᴇɪɴɢ ɢʀᴀɴᴛᴇᴅ ʟɪғᴇ ʙʏ ᴛʜᴇ ʙʟᴜᴇ ғᴀɪʀʏ, ᴀɴɢᴇʟᴀ, ᴛᴡɪɴ ᴍᴀʀɪᴏɴᴇᴛᴛᴇ ʙᴏʏs, ᴀsᴛᴇʀ ᴀɴᴅ ᴄɪᴇʟ ᴀʀᴇ ᴏɴ ᴀ ǫᴜᴇsᴛ ᴛᴏ ɢʀᴀɴᴛ ᴛʜᴇɪʀ ғᴀᴛʜᴇʀ's ɢʀᴇᴀᴛᴇꜱᴛ ᴡɪꜱʜ:ʙᴇᴄᴏᴍᴇ ʀᴇᴀʟ ʙᴏʏs.
Relationships: Ciel Phantomhive & Real Ciel Phantomhive, Ciel Phantomhive & Real Ciel Phantomhive & Vincent Phantomhive, Rachel Phantomhive/Vincent Phantomhive, Sebastian Michaelis & Ciel Phantomhive & Real Ciel Phantomhive
Series: The Kuroshitsuji Disney Retellings Verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561132
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	1. a wishful heart

**Author's Note:**

> This Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) fic is based on the Disney 1940's version of Pinocchio!

_'It's been that long, hasn't it...?'_

Vincent, a lonely toy-maker, whispered. He looked over to the dust-covered portrait of him and his late wife Rachel, tears welling up in his eyes as he shook his head, taking a rather deep breath and turning back to work at hand in front of him. 

For as long as Vincent had known Rachel, she had been his world. Every single second of his life revolved around her, and their happiness. It was a warm, sunny day in April when the two had gotten married. They planned for an entire life together, full of love, happiness, ambition, and light - Only for it to get cut short. 

They had everything, didn't they?

* * *

A shop where they made a living, doing what they loved. Vincent always loved sharing and giving joy to others, so becoming a toymaker was the most logical step he could take. After all, he was quite talented in the areas of wood carving, wasn't he? He and Rachel could live comfortably due to his talent and passion, as well as Rachel's love of talking to be people -

Her area in their shop had been operating the counter and assisting in the sales and such of the carefully-crafted toys they sold. 

What a happy life they had, didn't they?

To everyone around the couple, it seemed like they had a perfectly beautiful life, and they were almost right.

The only thing that was missing from their nearly-perfect life was a child.

All they had ever wanted since setting up shop and being able to afford it, they dreamed of having a precious little son or daughter of their own. Just the thought of a happy small child running around their shop, bright eyes, and a warm smile, brought warmth to their hearts.

So they started getting ready for a potential child.

They put together a nursery, and carefully decorating the room with all the love and care in their hearts excited to start a little family all their own.

Days past, and try as they might, Rachel just never seemed to get pregnant.

That was alright, though. After all, Rachel and Vincent were young and had plenty of time before they weren't able to have children at all! So they put it to the side for the moment and continued the work they loved so dearly. 

They worked and worked the days away, their dream always in the back of their heads that someday, they might be able to have a child.

But one day, their dream was thrown away.

Rachel fell sick, and no matter what Vincent did, no matter which he took his dear wife too, she just never got better. He sat next to her for days on end, praying and wishing that she would get better - in the back of his head, knowing that it was foolish. There was no way he could save her.

No one could save his dear Rachel.

This was the end.

And it was.

One inappropriately beautiful sunny morning when Vincent arose to take care of his wife in the spare bedroom, there she was, her chest unmoving...She wasn't breathing.

All he needed to do was touch her hand, and that gave him all the confirmation he needed.

His wife, Rachel, had passed away in her sleep.

It hurt.

Everything ACHED.

In Vincent's head, at that moment, everything stopped. He stopped caring about his work, he lost interest in the things he loved to do...Life, to him, without his wife, just wasn't worth living anymore. But in his heart, he knew that no matter what, he couldn't stop. 

They had worked so hard for everything they had - why let it all go to waste?

After all, even if he had lost her, and their dream of having a child, at least he still had their passion in life.

Making toys and spreading joy in their small village. 

Just the thought of the children that often came into play with the toys he made...It made him so happy, despite his hurt. Despite all the aching, he felt. He may have lost her, but had he really?

As long as he kept the joy and the warmth in the shop that it always had, when they were still together, he felt like she was still there with him. 

"Sebastian, no, not there, you silly thing!" Vincent laughed with a smile, gently pulling the dog away from the pair of toys he was currently working on. "You're going to break them if you keep jumping about like that! You don't want to ruin them, do you? They'll need a good little boy or girl to take them home, and no one will want them!" 

Vincent grinned, gently patting the big black dog's head, the dog clearly enjoying the attention.

It had been several years since Rachel's death, but that hadn't slown the toymaker down - no, not at all! 

Just the thought of her gentle, kind eyes and approving smile kept him going, even though the loneliest of times...But even then, life had been hard. To an outsider, Vincent was the same passionate man who adored his work. He loved making anyone and everyone smile with his creations...But if they had gotten to know him, honestly, they would soon realize that he had changed since all those years ago. 

He didn't really talk to anyone or have any friends...really.

Ever since she had gone, he had shut out his old friends. He threw himself into his work, his only companion being the big black dog, who he named Sebastian after finding him abandoned as a sick and malnourished puppy. 

But even then, with only his dog as his company, he was happy. 

* * *

Vincent took some navy blue paint, and leaning over one of the toys, he carefully painted on a pair of eyebrows.

He soon did the same to the other and doing the same, before grabbing a bottle full of a lovely pale pink.

Leaning over, he neatly painting on a pair of lips for both - the first, with more of a confident, proud smile, and the second with a much more shy, yet sweet smile. 

Taking a few steps back, it was clear that from anyone's point of view that Vincent was creating a pair of marionette twins

\- and what lovely marionettes they were!

Their matching sailor suits (the first one's mostly red with a light blue ribbon and tie, and the second with a primarily bright blue suit with matching red lace and ribbon) were carefully sewn and looked beautiful:

tightly-laced ballet flats made with the most expensive silk he could afford...and their smiles.

Their smiles were happy and welcoming, and they looked almost just like...two little boys.

"Ah, they're finished!" Vincent announced, quickly redoing the second marionette's tie, before finally stepping back. "Aren't they just perfect, Sebastian? My, I'd even have to say that these are my finest yet!"

Sebastian nodded excitedly, pushing forward to get a better look and barking happily. 

"Now, what shall their names be...Oh, I know!"

The dog looked towards his owner, clearly curious.

"How about..." Vincent paused, gently cocking his head to the side as he studied the two marionettes. "For the first one...Ciel! Yes, Ciel shall be a wonderful name for him - and as for the second...Lapis, maybe?" Vincent asked, turning to the dog, his midnight-black eyebrow raised.

Sebastian shook his head.

"Oh, dear, you're right. That name doesn't suit him at all! Celeste, maybe?" Vincent shook his head with a sigh. "No, that's way too much like Ciel's, and I want his name to be just as special, as well different!"

He started to pace around the shop, thinking of each and every possible name he could use.

_Fate, Arthur, Zens, Rain, Angel, Lazulite, Aster...._

**ASTER!**

"Oh yes, Aster! That sounds like a perfectly wonderful name, don't you think? Ciel and Aster!" Vincent exclaimed, his eyes wide with pure excitement and tremendous joy. "What do you think, Sebastian? Don't you like their names, as well?"

Sebastian barked and shook his head.

"Well, you're a dog, so-" Vincent said, laughing as he gently grabbed the two marionette twins by their strings, and steadily stood the two up.

He made sure the two could stand up properly, as well as move, before setting them back on the counter. "Nothing wrong with their joints that I can tell, and they can both stand up straight," the toy-maker mumbled softly to himself as he grabbed a quill.

Grabbing an already-written on a piece of parchment that detailed his progress of the two twin marionettes, he finished up a few of the notes.

Labeled under 'ballet marionette twins,' along with detailed sketches of each puppet, he wrote down notes about each.

_Puppet #1 (Ciel)_

_\- Carved left ring finger incorrectly_ **_(fixed)_ **

_\- Suit wrong color asked for majority red and trimmings and such blue, but came in all yellow??_ **_(fixed)_ **

_\- Rest of outfit, yet to come in_ **_(here!)_ **

_\- Add details to suit and nails - eyelashes too!_ **_(done, and done!)_ **

_\- The right leg is a bit shorter compared to others, and that of the 2nd puppet's_ **_(fixed)_ **

_\- Does he stand up correctly?_ **_(Yes!)_ **

_\- Does he move the way he should?_ **_(Yes!)_ **

_\- Last touches finished?_ **_(Yes!)_ **

_Puppet #2 (Aster)_

_\- An accident with the left eye._ **_(fixed, for now, added an eyepatch for the time being.)_ **

_\- Painted nails incorrectly._ **_(fixed)_ **

_\- Ballet flats haven't come in yet when asked._ **_(finally, they did yesterday - the 13th)_ **

_\- Get around to painting his teeth_ **_(done)_ **

_\- Does he stand up correctly?_ **_(Yes!)_ **

_\- Does he move the way he should?_ **_(Yes!)_ **

_\- Last touches finished?_ **_(Yes!)_ **

Looking up from his parchment, and finally checking in all that needed to be, he decided that he was done for the day - but not before testing out the marionettes!

He grinned, picking up Aster up by random and soon enough, finding himself leading the puppet in a simple, yet graceful dance. "What do you think, Sebastian?" Vincent asked the big, black borzoi as he led Aster in yet another delicate turn. 

The dog barked happily, jumping around the black-haired man as he led the puppet in a graceful dance, laughing as he watched the borzoi try and lick Aster every chance he got. "What are you doing, boy? Aster isn't a treat!"

He grinned softly, spinning the marionette, before ultimately scooping the delicate, navy-haired thing into his arms with care, as if he were carrying a real boy, and leaned down to the dog. "Alright, so let's do this properly! Sebastian, meet Aster! Be nice now!"

The dog barked, practically bouncing on his paws. 

Vincent set Aster down on the floor on his feet, next to the dog and made him wave, before gently patting the dog.

Sebastian barked happily, seeming to immediately like as well as trust the puppet, eagerly putting his hand under the marionette's fingers, practically begging for more pets. 

The toy-maker chuckled and gave Sebastian yet another loving pat with the aide of the small marionette before carefully picking it up and putting it back on the counter next to its brother.

Soon after, he gently grabbed Ciel, as well as his strings, and carefully stood him up. "Now, let's see what he can do! Hopefully, he's just as perfect as his little brother, eh?" Vincent asked Sebastian, earning yet another playful bark from the dog.

"Adorable, aren't they?" Vincent said absentmindedly as he engaged the 'older' puppet in the same graceful dance as it's younger brother

\- stopping for a second before laughing and going over to a nearby music box, turning it on, followed by a few others. "Music, professor!"

He hummed softly, a bright smile on his face as he's led the small puppet, Sebastian following after.

_"Little wooden-heads go play your part, bring a little joy to every heart~"_ He sang softly, a grin appearing on the man's face. After a second of this, he went back over to the counter, scooping little Aster up and getting him in the same position as Ciel, now leading both twin puppets in the dance together. 

_"bring a little joy to every heart~ little do you both know oh yes it's true,"_ He continued with a warm smile, guiding the puppets into jolly little twirls. _"- that I'm mighty proud of you!"_

  
_"Little wooden feet and best of all, a little wooden seat in case you fall-"_ Vincent said with a laugh, playfully letting the two marionettes to fall, before helping them back up.

  
" - Ohhh, ho! How graceful!" He said with a smile, allowing Sebastian to keep up with him as they moved around his workspace. _"- my little wooden heads~!"_

The music continued on, and so did Vincent, guiding the marionettes in a dance, happily humming all the way. 

He would approach the dog, walking the two puppets to the borzoi. "Sebastian, meet Ciel!" Vincent told Ciel, a chuckle escaping his lips as he conducted Ciel in such a way that it looked like the puppet was raising an imaginary hat to greet him.

"Say hello to Sebastian!" Vincent grinned, assisting little Aster in once again, petting the dog much to Sebastian's delight - only to playfully kick Sebastian on the behind. "Oops! Ohhhhh, ho! Up to mischief already, hm, Aster?" asked Vincent, smiling like an idiot.

This surprised the borzoi so much so that the little kick that Aster 'gave him' sent the poor thing on his head, soon returning the favor by slapping Aster on the wrist, causing it to fly backward and get caught in the younger puppet's strings. 

"Ahh...See what happens?" Vincent said with a soft chuckle, carefully setting Ciel down on a nearby chair. He turned his attention back to the younger puppet, and attentively as he could, untangled it. 

Looking over to Sebastian, who readily stood on the tips of his paws in anticipation, the toy-maker grinned, making Aster 'sneakily' crawl to the dog - thus making Sebastian walk backward.

Vincent went slowly at first, making the puppet crawl at a minimum speed for a bit until he went quicker, causing Sebastian to go slightly faster in the process...

Until Sebastian accidentally toppled down a few nearby steps, Aster 'looking' downward as the dog got up, awkwardly shaking his head.

Vincent let Sebastian stare at Aster for a moment until he managed to get Aster to look like he was looking back at the unsuspecting dog - and letting out a playful "BOO!"

Sebastian yelped, ducking out of sight, making Vincent laugh. "Up we go! Ah, you two are cute little fellas, aren't you?" Vincent asked with a grin, scooping Aster up and walking back to the counter, carefully setting it down next to his brother.

Just then, Sebastian had come back from his hiding spot. As Vincent rechecked his puppets - almost like a father would his own children, Sebastian trotted over to the man, licking his hands as he tried to 'talk' to the two marionettes.

"And that smile! You know I-"

He laughed, noticing the dog, and gave the black borzoi a loving pet. _"You rascal!_ Jealous, huh?" 

Sebastian eagerly looked to the two marionettes on the counter, panting excitedly as Vincent gave him a scratch behind the ears as if to ask if they could play.

"You know, boys, I think Sebastian is jealous of you!" Vincent said with a smile, before turning to Sebastian and patting the dog on the head. "Aha..haha~ don't worry, Sebastian. I just-"

Just then, one of the many hand-carved clocks on the wall went off...soon followed by the many others, surrounding said clock. 

"Geez...I wonder what time it is..." Vincent mumbled softly, pulling out a pocket watch (that he made, just like the other clocks) and checking the time. "Oh dear, it's getting rather late, I see!"

The man shrugged, letting out a quiet yawn. "Come now, Sebastian, it's getting late. We must go to bed now. After all, we need to get up bright and early tomorrow to finish up the dollhouse I promised Miss Isabella would be done, right in time for little Josephine's birthday tomorrow afternoon!" he said, chuckling as Sebastian seemingly slowed his roll as soon as his owner mentioned the word 'bed.'

Smiling, now a bit tired, Vincent turned to the marionette twins. "Goodnight, boys." He reached over to the twin's playfully tapping their noses with a good-natured grin. "...Little funny faces..."

Just as Sebastian had turned a paw, and was about to go up the stairs to Vincent's bedroom, he was stopped by the man's voice-

"Sebastian, say goodnight to Ciel and Aster!"

The dog gave Vincent a seemingly annoyed look, before trotting over to the puppets, and giving each marionette a playful lick on the cheek. 

"Thank you, Sebastian!" Vincent said with a laugh, making his way to the stairs. He motioned for the dog to follow him, and not before long - Sebastian came trotting after.

* * *

Vincent had just finished getting ready for the night and was currently sitting in his bed. 

With a quill in hand, ink at his right on his nightstand, and his diary in his lap, he wrote about his day for a few minutes while Sebastian walked around, before finally settling down in his bed, curling up into a ball.

"Heh...They almost _look alive,_ don't they, Sebastian...?" Vincent said suddenly. "Just like my dear Rachel, too. They have her eyes, don't you think? The most lovely shade of blue, eh?"

The borzoi looked up, clearly a bit sleepy.

"I was going to give them black hair, but then I thought about it...Blue has always been Rachel's favorite color. So I thought to myself, why not? And gave them blue hair - her favorite shade, too. Don't you think they look wonderful?"

Sebastian gave him a shrug, before resting his head once again, but still awake to listen to Vincent ramble on.

"I know it's silly, and dear, am I hopeless...But if I were to have children with Rachel, I'd like to think that this is what they would look like! We talked about that kind of corny stuff all the time...She even came up with names for our future children before she died. Ciel and Aster were both her favorite if we were to have boys! She told me she couldn't pick just one, so we came to a compromise. If we only had one boy, then his name would have been Ciel Aster or Aster Ciel. And if we had twins, then they'd be Ciel and Aster! Doesn't that sound grand?"

The big black dog yawned tiredly.

"Usually, it wouldn't have taken me so long to carve them, but I wanted to get them absolutely perfect...Personally, I don't think I could have done better! They look like her, and that's all that matters." He said, a yearning smile gracing his lips. 

He stretched, writing down a few more words before setting his quill down. He let the ink dry, and carefully laid the journal down next to the feather and the well of ink on his bedside. 

Vincent got up and went to fetch a drink, and came back a few moments later, glass in hand. He set it down and got back in - but not before leaning over to pet his beloved dog. "Wouldn't it be nice if they were real boys...?" He mumbled softly, chuckling as Sebastian panted happily from all the loving pets. 

"Oh, well..." He got up and got into bed, leading Sebastian to lay back down as Vincent finally got a chance to rest his weary head on his sky-blue pillow. "It's time to go to sleep now..." 

He carefully blew his candle out, and he yawned, rubbing his eyes as he got a chance to rest on the arm he always did, when sleeping. 

And just like that, the room was dark, and the only thing that could be heard was the soft breath of sleep.

"Oh...Sebastian. I forgot to open the window..." Vincent said suddenly, opening his eyes and pointing to the window as he tried his best to hide his smirk.

The dog, clearly annoyed, gave the man an exhausted look...But begrudgingly got out of bed anyways. 

He hopped onto Vincent's navy-blue quilted bed, and with his teeth, bit down on the window latched and pulled it open. He was about to get down, but that was when Vincent sat up rather quickly, his eyes wide and full of hope and wonder as he pointed at the window. "Oh, Sebastian, _look!"_

Vincent sat up, pointing directly at a star that shone much more radiantly than the others, shining like the rarest, most sparkly diamond on the earth. _"A wishing star!"_

In a flash, Vincent scrambled to his knees and folded his hands. _"Starlight, star bright...first star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish, I might...have the wish I make tonight."_

He sat there for a few moments, smiling softly as a few tears welled up in his chocolate-brown eyes that soon seeped down his face like a waterfall. "Oh, Sebastian... _Do you know what I wished for?"_

The borzoi shook his head, letting out a tired yawn, but looked curious either way.

Grinning, the man leaned over to the dog, and in a soft whisper, told him exactly what he had wished for. "I wished that my little Ciel and Aster...might be real boys." He got back into bed and laid back down onto his pillow, just as Sebastian hopped down from his bed and put back down. 

"Wouldn't that be nice...? Just think! - real boys!" He said wistfully, a tired smile on his lips as he gazed back up to the diamond-like star. 

_"Real...boys..."_ Vincent mumbled, just as he fell asleep.


	2. his wish is her command

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Wishing Star, also known as the White Fairy - Angela, has heard Vincent's wish. 
> 
> "Little puppets made of pine; wake!"

It was 10:43 PM when a bright, beautiful white light traveled into Vincent's home, soon taking the form of a gorgeous, sparkling fairy. 

The White Fairy, also known as Angela, smiled softly as she looked around the room. She looked over to Vincent and Sebastian, letting out a gentle sigh as she felt a pang of pity. At the same time, she ran a dainty hand through her beautiful lavender hair. 

"Good Vincent, you have done so much to bring happiness to others...you deserve wholeheartedly to have your admirable wish come true..." she said aloud to the man, even though she knew for a fact he wouldn't hear her due to his tired, heavy slumber. "What a shame, really. If only your wife was still here - I heard you were very happy before this...well, no matter. That's just how life is, is it not? The good people have to wait an eternity to get something good, while the bad can get it instantaneously. The world is cruel..."

She gave Vincent and the dog next to him one last smile before making her way down the stairs and to the man's workshop, where she spotted the two marionettes that only a few hours ago, had finally been completed. "What cute little boys they are," Angela commented with a smile. "I'm sure they'll be fine sons - they'll just need some guidance, though. With new, innocent souls like theirs, with any sort of bad company, they'll be made to stray from the path of good..." she mumbled softly, thinking for a moment. "I cannot be here all the time, but until I can...find them a conscience, I suppose I'll try to come around, every now and again."

Angela smiled and walked up to the two puppets. She took the wand from her pocket and raised it above their heads. _"Little puppets made of pine, wake!"_

Gentle, she tapped them both on the head, a beautiful white glow encasing the two puppets, before finally fading - revealing the two dolls, er, boys...? awake! 

Ciel stretched, an adorable little yawn escaping his lips as Aster rubbed his eyes with his tiny fists. The two boys looked around in pure wonder and confusion as they got their first look at the real world for the first time.

Shyly, Aster released his hands from fists and stretched them out for the first time before wiggling his fingers. "I can move!" The tiny, younger boy...marionette...? said, clearly surprised as he looked to his brother.

"I...You....-" Ciel's eyes widened. "We can talk!"

The older boy shakily got up onto his feet, pulling his little brother up as well. They managed a few steps together, before ultimately (and surprisingly - this was their first time, after all)

falling right back on their bottoms - earning a few giggles from the marionette twins. 

Angela smiled warmly, and nodded. "Yes, boys, I've given you life."

The twins looked at the supernatural being, clearly confused. Why would they be given life...? How were they given life? Everything was just so confusing to new souls, like themselves! 

"Why?" The two asked, cocking their heads.

"Because of tonight," Angela started, looking to the stairs that led to Vincent's bedroom. "Mister Vincent wished for a real boy!"

"Are we really boys?" Ciel asked, just as Aster nodded his head with a soft giggle escaping the younger's lips. 

Angela shook her head, sighing. "No, Ciel. To make Mister Vincent's wish come true, it will be entirely up to you and your little brother," She explained. 

"Up to us?"

"Prove yourself brave, truthful, and unselfish - and one day, you two WILL become real boys!"

Aster grinned, and took Ciel's hand, practically bouncing in pure joy. "Did you hear that, Ciel? If we work hard enough, we'll be real boys! Isn't that amazing?"

Ciel nodded, hugging the younger twin. "Uh-huh!"

"Boys, please pay attention, I know that this is exciting, but I have valuable information that you'll need to note before I leave for a while!" Angela said, cutting Ciel off before he could say any more - but not before apologizing for cutting him off in the first place. "You two will need to know how to choose between right and wrong, you know!"

"Right and wrong...? How will we know...? That sounds real hard, miss..." Ciel said, awkwardly looking down to his lap. "We're really new at this stuff. How will we know what to do at all?"

"Well, your conscience will tell you - that, and the good people around you, like your father, Vincent. I'll be dropping in later, hopefully with a new friend that shall always be able to be with you!"

"What's that?"

"A conscience...?"

"A conscience is a still small voice that tells you what to do. A lot of people don't listen to it, which I think is foolish - after all, it knows what is right and wrong!" Angela told the two. "But as I said before, I'll be getting someone to assist with that. I won't tell you in what form, but when the time comes, I promise it'll be obvious!"

"A new friend?"

"What kind of friend?"

"A good one," Angela promised with a smile. "But until that time, Aster, Ciel? Try to be good boys - and always let your conscience be your guides!" 

And with one last beautiful glow of white and unearthly sparkle, the White Fairy had disappeared... like she had never even been there, in the first place. 

* * *

The two boys stood there, understandably completely confused, and undeniably baffled. 

What do you even do, after being left alone only five minutes after your birth?

Ciel looked around, before shakily getting himself down from the counter he and his little brother had been seated on. Once he had successfully gotten to the floor, he reached up to his hand to Aster and giggled. "Want some help, little brother? Together we can find Mr. Vincent!"

"Alright!" Aster chirped happily, readily accepting the older marionette's offer.

The younger held tightly onto Ciel's hand, gently leveraging himself onto the floor, next to his brother. "Didn't the White Fairy say that he wanted real boys or something? Does that make him our papa, Ciel?" Aster asked, cocking his head.

Ciel stood there for a second, lost in the question, bouncing on the balls of his feet and giving Aster a hearty nod. "Uh-huh! - at least I _think_ that what he is...we should ask him!"

"Yes! But..." Aster paused for a second, letting out a soft sigh. He shook his head before looking back to Ciel with a frustrated look. " - We don't even know where he is! It's all dark, too...how are we even supposed to find him?"

Looking around, Ciel wondered how they could possibly find their supposed father through what they considered (and understandably so) a complete and total maze. 

"Well, this place has lots of stuff - I'm sure we could find something to help us...or maybe even to catch his attention so that _he'll_ come to _us!"_ Ciel suggested, pointed to an array of items surrounded the two. "What do you think?"

"Oh, that sounds wonderful! - Hopefully, we don't make him mad...I want him to be happy to see us, after all, it wouldn't be much fun if he was..."

"We'll be together, Aster, so trust me - we'll be fine!"

"How do you know?"

" 'Cause I'm _older!"_

Aster chuckled, shaking his head as he grabbed his big brother's hand, pulling him away from the counter, wanting to explore the workshop. "Yeah, yeah - whatever you say!"

"But, it's true!"

"How?"

" 'Cause!"

"That doesn't prove anything, and you know it!"

"Yes, it does, Aster!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yes-"

_"No!"_

Just then, footsteps from above the workshop could be heard, followed by frantic movement and a voice, along with some barking, much confusing the two marionettes. They looked at each other, not knowing what to do. 

Were they in trouble?

Was something going to happen-

_"Sebastian, shhh! Someone's here, and we don't know what it is...They could spring out of nothing!"_

The twins shared a glance, grabbing each other's hands, and pulled each other close in fear. 

Oh, dear. 

What have they just gotten themselves into?


	3. little wooden-heads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vincent comes down the stairs, and...no, it can't be...?! His creations, the marionette twins he had finished only less than a few hours ago were now...alive?!
> 
> Finally comprehending what had just happened, he realizes that now, after years alone, he wasn't going to be alone anymore - parenthood here he comes!

Vincent, understandably absolutely terrified, stood in the hallway leading to the workshop, almost completely frozen, a broom locked tightly in between his clenched fists. 

He twisted his head to the side, trying his best to examine the wood-shavings covered room, to catch a glimpse of what could possibly have snuck into his shop that night! 

"Ciel, what do we do-" Aster asked, not really comprehending (quite at all, anything, really) the situation at hand. 

"I don't know! It's too...scary..." Ciel admitted, awkwardly pulling his younger twin brother closer to his side. He had barely been alive for an hour, and here he was, already wanting (and trying) to protect his younger brother...despite not really understanding the concept of what a 'brother' even was, let alone a 'little' one...Or even why they looked the same, for that matter!

To Ciel, though, despite not knowing why, he still... _loved?_ Was _that_ the word he was _looking_ for? His younger brother. He wrapped his arm around Aster's side and held him close, all while looking for something...

What _was_ he looking for?

Being a new baby soul, he obviously didn't know. But he was going to do something - he just had to! Something was coming, and he didn't want him to get hurt! 

_'Hurt...?'_ The older marionette thought, his little face twisting in confusion. _'What is...'hurt'...?_ ' Well, no matter what happened, or what that even was, he'd still protect Aster...whaterver 'protecting' meant, anyways. "Shh..." he whispered softly, holding a wooden finger to his lips, before turning to the direction of the noise.

"Is anyone there?! Whoever you are, come out! It won't do you any good just to hide!" Vincent said, courage dripping throughout his voice, clearly ready for whatever had (what he thought, anyway) broke into his shop. "Come out! I'm not afraid of you!"

He looked around in the dark for a second or two before lighting a match.

looking around, raising an eyebrow in suspicion. "You can't hide forever!"

Sebastian hopped down the stairs and galloped to his master. He was cocking his head to the side at the man as if awaiting instructions. He barked softly before earning a nod from Vincent. 

"You look here, and I'll look over here, alright, old friend?" Vincent asked Sebastian, pointing in the opposite direction of his own. 

Before going off, he gave the dog a gentle pat and turned a heel.

"C-Ciel...who is it?"

"I don't know..."

"Is he scary?"

"Uh-huh..."

"Oh, no...."

The younger puppet shuddered softly, strange, wet...what was even was it? Dripping down his cheeks., it ran down his face as he held onto his brother, struggling the urge to run, despite not being able to do it very well. 

_'Its gonna be ok...I have Ciel, right?'_ He thought, nervously wiping the wet stuff away from his eyes. _'But maybe...Is it him? Mister Vincent, that Miss Angela - the Fairy - had told them about earlier? Was he scared or something? Of them, maybe?'_

Before he could think of anything else, he felt a sharp jab to his side, making the younger marionette gasp in shock. He quickly whipped around...only to see a...what on earth was _that?_

He stared at the thing before him, completely and utterly confused. Never in his short, _short_ life had he ever seen such a creature! 

The 'creature' before him was big - it had soft, black...what was that? It kinda looked like what Miss Angela had on the top of her head - him and Ciel too! But like, different! And unlike everyone else, the black stuff seemed to cover every inch of it! 

Besides that, the other noticeable features of the 'thing' were it's enormous, golden eyes, long snout, and paws. 

_'How strange!'_ Aster thought, somehow mustering the courage to take a step forward to the thing, raising a shy hand to its head.

Rather than running off like the puppet had thought it would, it merely bowed it's head, almost as if it was inviting him to touch it! The small marionette reached over and cautiously moved it (more like a soft poke) - immediately drawing back as soon as he heard the voice yet AGAIN.

"Sebastian, boy! Did you find anything?!"

The dog nudged Aster a bit, forcing him out of his hiding spot. 

Aster gasped softly, his glass eyes wide in shock, before managing to grab hold of his brother, who thankfully was able to pull him out of Sebastian's way 

Ciel stared at It, obviously a bit confused by its presence before reaching out to touch it, as Aster had done only a bit earlier. 

Before he could, Vincent had started making his way over to that area, clearly noticing that something...or someone was there.

"Hello? Is anyone there?"

"Over here!" Ciel suddenly chirped, giggling as he pulled his brother his him down the aisle, finally coming into view of the lonely toymaker, who just...stared at the two puppets. In complete, absolute disbelief. 

They all stared at each other for what felt like an eternity before Ciel finally spoke up again-

"Hi!"

_**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"** _

* * *

"So let me get this straight...The White Fairy came?"

"Uh-huh!"

"She gave you two life?"

"Yeah!"

"H-How...? Why? I...this is all so strange! I...I don't deserve this!"

The younger, shyer twin, Aster, who had spent the majority of their first few minutes talking to each other for this first time huddled behind his older brother in fear, nervously stepped out from behind Ciel. "Uhm...well, Miss Angela said you did. That's why she made us um..." Aster stopped himself, forgetting the word. 

"Come alive!"

"Ooooh, yes, yes! Alive!" The younger puppet nodded enthusiastically, smiling gently as Ciel helped, clearly thankful. "She said you did lots of good things for others...and your greatest wish was to make us real!"

"Well, we're not really real...yet."

"Mhm-hm!"

"What? But you're both clearly talking and walking! - Your both real as far as I can tell! Unless I'm going mad from the lack of human company..." Vincent said, giving Sebastian a look, before turning his head back to the two puppets before him. "What do you two mean? I mean, if you don't mind explaining..."

Ciel thought for a second, nodding with a smile as he rocked on his wooden heels. "I mean, we are real - I think? Just not...alive...no, wait...Not that!"

"Ciel, we are alive! Don'tcha mean we're not real boys? Like, not...uhm...I don't know what the word is..."

"Yeah, yeah! We're not real boys-"

"-Yet!" Aster chimed in, grinning broadly. "Miss Angela said that if we were really good, and did the right stuff, we'll become real!"

"Y...You'll become what?" Vincent asked, his brown eyes widened in shock. "Real boys?!"

The twins nodded. 

Vincent stood there, soaking up all the new information like a sponge, half-numb from shock, and practically shaking like a wet leaf due to just...Gosh, all the overwhelming emotions!

So many thoughts swirled in his head. He could barely even concentrate!

He smiled like an idiot, shakily crossing his arms, just as Sebastian trotted to his master, noticing the profound change of emotions. 

The dog looked over to the boys for a second before back to his master and circling him, before stopping near one of his hands, and started to lick it, to get his attention back. "ruff.....ack...!"

Was he ok?

He sure was acting strange - was it because of the two new things? What they were, Sebastian had no clue! Were they inanimate objects, like the rest in his master's workshop? Or were they like the human children that came in during the day?

So many questions, so little time!

"Huh?!" Vincent gasped, snapping out of it before finally noticing Sebastian, who had been desperately trying to get his attention for the last minute. 

He smiled broadly at the big black dog and gave him a hardy pat.

Looking to the boys, and smiling even more full, trying his best to contain his overflowing joy, and overwhelming feelings of parental love that he never thought possible - but here he was, looking to his creations - no, sons! His SONS! Who were both quietly talking amongst themselves as they looked around the workshop, clearly very, very curious.

How was this even possible?

What had he done to deserve them?

He shook his head and smiled. "Even if you two didn't become 'real boys' in the end - whatever that means, it doesn't matter. In the end, you'll both always be my sons. I promise."

"I...huh? Really? It doesn't matter to you...?" Ciel asked, turning to his father, a smile matching his father's. "You reeeeeeally, really promise?"

"Really, you do, Father?" Aster chimed in, giggling softly as he hugged his older brother, looking to the man.

Vincent froze and teared up upon hearing the title for the first time. Never, ever, in his entire life had he ever thought that he'd get the privilege and honor of being called that by...his children...-never even thought that he'd have any after Rachel, and now..."I promise..."

"Ooooh! Also, also! Father! What's a promise?"


End file.
